Processes of preparing polycrystalline silicon which is a source of monocrystalline silicon may be mainly divided into a Siemens technique and a fluidized-bed reactor (FBR) technique. Here, polycrystalline silicon produced through the Siemens technique accounts for 90% of the total output all over the world.
The Siemens technique includes a process using trichlorosilane as a source and a process using monosilane as a source. Here, the monosilane has problems in that it is highly explosive, and a large amount of by-products are produced during a manufacturing process. Therefore, a technique using the trichlorosilane has been widely used in the related art.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method of refining trichlorosilane as described above. However, methods disclosed in prior-art documents including Patent Document 1 have problems in that an excessive amount of energy is consumed during production of products, and the produced products have a poor degree of purity.